


My heart shall weep

by Sashaya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, but nothing spoiler-y, mentions of Desolation of Smaug, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my beloved</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart shall weep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my _Melda Heri_ , Nehelena for her help despite her notop-ing them, she betaed it for me. Thank you!

Erebor fell that day – fell even if the dwarves came back home – as the bodies of fellow comrades and friends laid at its foot. And between all the corpses laid the cadaver of the Dwarf King. And beside him Line of Durin has ended.

The she-elf stared at the arranged bodies, taking in the dark braids and short beard and lips that she never tasted and that were now closed and still, unmoving – unnatural for him.

Someone called to her and she flinched, waiting for the nightmare to end. She turned and with cold eyes stared at the old dwarf, whose beard covered most of his face. She didn’t know his name.

“Lady Tauriel” he spoke her name softly and gently, unlike the way he called her. His voice was rougher and louder, cradling her name like the most precious gem that he knew would not break. “I give my condolences for your loss”

“I should express my condolences, Master Dwarf” she heard herself speaking. “He was your Prince”

“Aye, Lady” the dwarf spoke in sadness. “But he was Yours”

Something grabbed at her throat and her hands shook. She turned away from the dwarf. She stared at the body, feeling detached and empty. Like sky without stars. 

She leaned down on the flesh and looked for hope in his still features. 

“I wish you a sleep full of dreams, Kili of Durin” she placed her lips on his forehead shortly, for the first and last time. She lingered, waiting. She straightened up and cast one last look. “* _Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham, A'maelamin_ ”

The gray dwarf stopped her on her way and placed a stone in her hand. He said nothing and she didn’t need him to as she recognized the stone. The one that was supposed to curse the unworthy reader of its runes. The one her ** _Elin_ played with in the cell of Mirkwood King.

She left with no words, no more looks over her shoulder.

And if her heart roared, no-one could tell.  


**Author's Note:**

> * _My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my beloved_  
>  ** _Star_


End file.
